dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberto Fernandez Doblajes y Asociados
Alberto Fernandez Doblajes y Asociados is a dubbing company and translation company based in Federal District and Münchenburgo. This studio is specialized in dubbing movies and series from Europe (and non-Europe countries like India, South Korea, Chile, Canada, United States and Japan), sometimes re-dubs of classic series and public-domain cartoons in Spanish and German (local version) language. It, like studios in fellow foreign-country France, is prone to rewriting and redrawing all the text (and we mean all the text) in their dubbed material. It has also translated a few games (mainly indie ones) into Spanish, like Five Nights at Freddy's (Cinco Noches en Freddy's), Destiny (Destino), Tekken series, Among the Sleep (Entre el sueño), Final Fantasy series or Dragon Ball XenoVerse (only for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4). It was founded by Alberto Fernández, a voice-actor from Costa Rica who formerly worked at DNAC. He also plays roles in some of their dubs (like dubbing the voice of Inspector Sudhir Pai (in the dub El Inspector Jefe Carlos) in the studio's dub of the Hindi horror film Junoon, the voice of other characters in the German dubs of the Toho movies and the Japanese tokusatsu Ultraseven (only redub in 1993), the voice of Curly-Joe in the studio's dub of the Three Stooges 1960's movies, and the voice of other doramas (or Korean dramas) since Boys over Flowers). AFDYA is specialized in dubbing media to Spanish and German, especially American and Canadian cartoons. The advantage of the center's policy to develop the correct pronunciation of Spanish and German for children, and conformed to the movement of the lips during dubbing, and the preservation of audio classes. The studio has dubbed The Simpsons for Puerto Chango audiences as "Los Simpsons" only the season 16 (seasons 1-15 is dubbed in Mexico, but the 16 season in Puerto Chango decided to do the dubbing of the series for reasons against Mexican dubbing studio New Art Dub. But later, since the season 17 and season 16 reruns on TV, airs the Mexican dub, by an AFDYA-20th Century Fox controversy) and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (for Puerto Chango audiences: "Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses") for DVD and Blu-ray disc. Dubbings = Movies = Warner Bros Pictures (and the pre-1986 MGM library) * Casablanca (1942, local German redub in 2012) * Citizen Kane (1941, local German redub in 1997) * Tarzan the Ape Man (1932, local German redub in 1992) * Dirty Harry (1971, local Spanish and German redub in 1994) * The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938, local German redub in 1996) * Bonnie & Clyde (1967, local German redub in 2009, only for DVD and Blu-ray) * Singin' in the Rain (1952, local German redub in 1992) * The Band Wagon (1953, local German redub in 1991) * The Pirate (1948, local German redub in 2001) * Shaft (1971, local German redub in 2005) * Gigi (1958, local German redub in 1993) * The Public Enemy (1931, local German redub in 1993) * Captain Blood (1935, local German redub in 1993) * The Broadway Melody of 1929 (1929, local Spanish and German redub in 1991) New Line Cinema * Mortal Kombat (1995, local German dub) * Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (aka The Animated Video) (1995, local German dub) * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (1997, local German dub) * Dumb and Dumber (1994, local German dub) United Artists * Rocky (1976, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky II (1979, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky III (1982, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky IV (1985, local German redub in 1998) Universal Pictures * Frankenstein (1931, local Spanish and German redub in 1994 and 2008) * Jaws (1976, local German redub in 1999) * Back to the Future (1985, local German redub in 2005) * Back to the Future, Part II (1989, local German redub in 2005) * Back to the Future, Part III (1991, local German redub in 2005) * Jurassic Park (1993, local German dub, redub in 2013) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997, local German dub) * Jurassic Park III (2001, local German dub) * The Lorax (2012, local German dub) Other Companies * Junoon (1992, local Spanish and German dub) * Sadak (1991, local Spanish and German dub) * The Slumber Party Massacre (1982, local Spanish redub in 1998 for VHS) * Sins of Jezebel (1953, local German dub in 1992, since Doblajes Nacionales de Puerto Chango never made a German version (even though DNAC made a local Spanish dub)) * Titanic (1943, local Spanish dub in 2013, aired only on Puerto Chango O in the program: "Cine de la Segunda Guerra Mundial") * The Christmas Tree (1991, local Spanish and German dub as "Señora Hopewell" (Spanish) and "Der Weihnachtsbaum" (German) in 2001 with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A., aired on Puerto Chango Family and PC Zwei) * Sleepaway Camp (1983, local Spanish and German dub in 1998 with United Artists, this dub is infamous for covering Peter/Angela's male private parts in the ending with crude underwear that looks like it was done on Microsoft Paint) Toho Company * Godzilla (1954, local German and Spanish redub in 1992) * Rodan (1956, local German and Spanish redub in 1992) * Mothra (1961, local German and Spanish redub in 1992) * King Kong vs Godzilla (1962, local German and Spanish redub in 1993) * Mothra vs Godzilla (1964, local German and Spanish redub in 1993) Toei Company * Dragon Ball/Z/GT movies (1986-1996, local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013, local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F (2015, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure Movie (1999, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure: Our War Game (2000, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown! & Supreme Evolution! (2000, local German dub) = TV series = 20th Century Fox * The Simpsons (local Spanish dub: only season 16; all seasons is dubbed in German) * Futurama (local Spanish dub: only season 4; all seasons is dubbed in German) * Family Guy (local Spanish dub: only season 4; all seasons is dubbed in German) * King in the Hill (local Spanish dub: only season 7; all seasons is dubbed in German) * The Tracey Ullman Show (local Spanish and German dub) * Modern Family (local German dub) * White Collar (local German dub) * Batman (1966 series) (local German redub in 2000) * The Green Hornet (local German redub in 1997) * The Time Tunnel (local German redub in 1992) * Vega$ (local German redub in 1993) * The X-Files (local German dub) Warner Bros. Pictures (and the pre-1986 MGM library) * Hawaiian Eye (local Spanish dub and German redub) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (local German redub in 1993) * The FBI (local German redub in 1993) * CHiP's (local German redub in 1993) * Kung Fu (local German redub in 1993) * The Dukes of Hazzard (local German redub in 2004, only for DVD and Blu-ray) * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (local German dub) * Smallville (local German dub) * The Flash (local German dub) * The Big Bang Theory (local German dub, only first seasons) * Friends (local German dub) * Sea Hunt (local German redub) * Two and a Half Men (local German dub) Universal Pictures * Miami Vice (local German redub in 2005) * The A-Team (local German redub in 2002) * Knight Rider (1980's version) (local German redub in 2002) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (local German dub, since Season 3) Sony Pictures Television * The Three Stooges (local German redub in 1996) * SWAT (local German redub in 2013 for Crackle) * The Monkees (local Spanish and German redub in 1994) * Bewitched (local German redub in 1994) Paramount Pictures * MacGyver (local German dub in 1991, taking over from DNAC after the rest of the 1986-87 and 1989-90 seasons) * Star Trek (local German redub for Netflix) * Star Trek: Enterprise (local German dub) * The Twilight Zone (1959 version) (local German redub for Netflix) * Mork & Mindy (local German redub in 2010) * Happy Days (local German redub for DVD and Blu-ray) Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios * Ruff & Reddy (local German redub in 1992) * The Flintstones (local German redub in 1991) * The Jetsons (local German redub in 1991) * Atom Ant (local German redub in 1999) * Secret Squirrel (local German redub in 1999) * Jonny Quest (1987 series, local German dub) * The Powerpuff Girls (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Dexter's Laboratory (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Cow and Chicken (local German dub, only the last season) * Johnny Bravo (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (local German dub, only the first seasons) * Mike, Lu & Og (local German dub, only the first episodes) * Samurai Jack (local German dub) * Regular Show (local German dub) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (local German dub, only the first seasons, later is dubbed in SDI Media) Toei Company * Liveman (local German redub) * Changeman (local German redub) * Maskman (local German redub) * Flashman (local German redub) * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) (local German redub) * Kamen Rider Super-1 (local German redub) * Kamen Rider Black (local German redub and Spanish dub) * Kamen Rider Black RX (local German redub and Spanish dub) * Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion (local German redub) * Jikuu Senshi Spielban (local German redub) * Jiban (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Tokkei Winspector (local German and Spanish dub) * Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Junperson (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Digimon Adventure (local German dub) * Digimon Adventure 02 (local German dub) * Digimon Tamers (local German dub) * Digimon Frontier (local German dub) * Digimon Xros Wars (local Spanish and German dubs) * Dragon Ball (local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z (local German dub) * Dragon Ball GT (local German dub) * Slam Dunk (local German dub) * Sailor Moon (local German dub, in alliance with a Mexican dubbing studio: Intertrack) * Sailor Moon Crystal (local German dub) * Saint Seiya (local German dub) * Saint Seiya Omega (local German dubs) * One Piece (local Spanish and German dub) * GeGeGe no Kitaro (local German dub) * Dr. Slump - Arale-Chan (local German dub) * Mazinger Z (local German redub) * Great Mazinger (local German dub) Nickelodeon * Ren & Stimpy (local German redub in 2009 for DVD) * Rocko's Modern Life (local German redub in 2009 for DVD) * Team Umizoomi (local German dub) Other Companies * Ultraman (local German redub) * Ultraseven (local German redub) * Popeye (local German redub, with Kidtime Publishing and King Features Syndicate, only 1960's episodes, but the Paramount shorts is dubbed in German in SDI Media in 1988) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) (local German and Spanish dubs, with Kidtime Publishing and , taking over from DNAC after DNAC went defunct after Season 4, however, the cast was kept when AFDYA dubbed and the same recording of the theme song (by Rodrigo Knuff) was also kept, later when other channels (except for MeTV) reruns TMNT, airs with the Mexican dub, in SAP (second-audio-program) is aired with the local dub) * The Magic School Bus (local Spanish and German redub for Netflix) * Doctor Who (2006 version) (local German dub) * The Walking Dead (local Spanish dub for Netflix and RTL, and German dub for Netflix and AMC) * Kangoos (local Spanish and German dubs, with Kidtime Publishing) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (local Spanish and German dubs, distributed in the 90s by Telepromoters Internacional, S.A., and Chango Vision, S.A., first aired on USA Network (the program are targeted to the young and adult audience) in 1989, then later is aired (reruns since Season 1, the other seasons were only dubbed for VHS releases and not aired on TV until 2014 on MeTV) to the prime time "all ages" block on Puerto Chango 2 and PC Zwei in 1994-2000, then later is aired on other channels like Comedy Central (2001-2004), Hallmark Channel (2006-2009), Syfy (1994-1998) and now is aired on MeTV (2014-present). * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (local German dub, the dub is different to the Latin American Spanish (used in Puerto Chango) dub) * Canned Film Festival (local Spanish and German redubs of the episodes "Project Moonbase" and "Ski Fever" since the original dubbings of the episodes by DNAC's master tapes were damaged by a fire) * Wayside (local German dub, this dub have a different theme song by Zoey Löffel, and the dub is different to the Latin American Spanish (used in Puerto Chango) dub) * Maya and Miguel (1st local German dub with Kidtime Publishing and Chango Vision, S.A., dubbed again in 2013 by SDI Media de Puerto Chango) * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo (local Spanish and German redubs of the episodes "The Invisible Girl" and "The Mine at the Bottom of the Sea") * Muka Muka Paradise (local Spanish and German dubs as "Las aventuras de Muka Muka" (in Spanish) and "Muka Muka ist Frühjahr mit Dinosaurieren" (German), only 13 episodes aired on TV, rest left unaired until 2014 on KidtimeGO) * Wild Kratts (local German dub, based on the Latin American Spanish dub) * Super Pig (local German dub) * Hurricanes (local German dub as "Football Wizards", with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A.) * Thomas & Friends (local Spanish and German dub, taking over from DNAC after series 2) * SheZow (local Spanish and German dub, as "SúperTransgénero" (Spanish) and "Die Große SheZow" (German), with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A.) * Motu Patlu (local Spanish dub as "Steve & Brian", with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A.) Video games Bandai-Namco Games * Tekken series * Ace Combat series * Dragon Ball XenoVerse (local German dub) WB Games * Mortal Kombat (2011 game, local German dub) * LEGO Batman: The Videogame (local German dub) Square Enix * Final Fantasy series * Kingdom Hearts series Other Companies * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Nekopara (local Spanish and German dubs, the AFDYA dubs are infamous for renaming Chocola to "Sweetie Pie", probably to avoid confusion with the soft drink) Voice Actors Spanish voice-actors *'Alberto Fernández' - Voice actor and founder of AFDYA. He was born in Costa Rica in 1954 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1970. He worked at DNAC until it closed in 1990. He then bought the entire DNAC building (and its equipment) for the low price of just $1 and started AFDYA. Buying some text removal and text generating equipment from France for the also low price of $25, they received the permission of Vishesh Films to dub their hit film, Sadak, into Spanish. The Spanish dub, titled "Los Horrores del burdel de Marajaní", was released in Spanish-speaking countries (Colombia, Puerto Chango and Venezuela) to critical acclaim, but was a failure in Colombia by low ticket sales. Rodrigo Knuff created the new title song, "El Mundo de El País de la India", which replaced "Tumhein Apna Banane Ki" in the dub. Later, in 1992, they dubbed Junoon into Spanish, dubbing all of the Bollywood songs into Spanish, like "Prem Prem O Meri Dilruba" into "La Aventura de los Tigres". He has since begun giving the AFDYA spirit to TV and cinemas. *'Rodrigo Knuff' - The leading singer and song dubber at AFDYA. He was born in 1956 and started his career in 1975. AFDYA handles him and releases his records. He became famous in 1975 for winning the Festival del Distrito Federa, and recorded many songs. He created his well-known look in 1978 for the 49th Festival del Distrito Federal with his second hit song, the theme song (the song was hated by some ambassadors and consulates of the United States, Canada, and South Korea in Puerto Chango, and that song was a viral video in 1998 by the issuance of the video on VH1 and internet) of the short-lived DNAC Spanish dub of the long-running series Dallas, "El hombre multimillonario conocido en Dallas". He at first used a wooden walking stick, but a lighted blue walking stick soon replaced it, and soon became his trademark look, along with his polka-dot pants, reddish-pinkish shoes, and blue jump shirt. It was retired from music and dubbing in 1999 by a conflict copyright of some of the Japanese singers, because of the CD produced in Puerto Chango for Warner Music Group "Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z" (not confused with Chilean CD by Alvaro Veliz in 1998). The conflict was ended a few months later, he returned to dubbing in 2002, revived the clothing with an addition of light-up construction safety glasses in 2003, and he issued the hit children's record "Thomas y sus amigos" in 2013. *'Silvia Rodriguez '- Voice actor. She was born in Mexico in 1947 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1958. *'Adolfo de la Madrid' - a Voice actor, works in DNAC in 1969-1990, AFDYA in 1991-present and SDI Media in 2009-present. He and Alfred Lender together won the UAPC Lifetime Achievement Award in 2001. *'Jerry Mayer '- Voice actor, works in DNAC in 1982-1990 *'Raúl Huerta '- Voice actor, works in SDI Media in 1985-1993 *'Lukas Yannatos' - Voice actor, born in Cyprus in 1964, moved to Puerto Chango in 1974 due to the Turkish invasion of Cyprus, worked at DNAC until 1990. Lukas is also current chairman and former CEO of Telepromoters Internacional, S.A., a company that distributes cartoons, movies, and TV shows to Puerto Chango audiences, who works with DNAC (until 1990), SDI Media de Puerto Chango and Alberto Fernandez Doblajes y Asociados to distribute their dubbings of shows and movies all over the country. * Hiroshi Yagami '- Voice actor and singer, born in Japan in 1975, moved to Puerto Chango in 1990, worked at SDI Media until 1995. * '''Dr. Ricardo Lopéz '- Voice actor, work in SDI Media in 1983-1992. He works as director in the redubs of Universal Pictures films. * '''Alfred Lender (also known as "El héroe de la Voz en Puerto Chango" or "El Proximo Raúl Matas (Chilean actor and anchor of the TVN news program: 60 Minutos, dead in 2004)") - Voice actor, born in 1920 in Bogotá, Columbia, moved to Puerto Chango in 1931, works in DNAC in 1945-1990. He has voiced many characters in dubs by DNAC and AFDYA. He and Adolfo de la Madrid together won the UAPC Lifetime Achievement Award in 2001. Has been the longtime Puerto Chango Spanish and German voices of Felix the Cat (since 1960), Master Splinter (since 1987), Reddy (since the redub of Ruff and Reddy in 1997), Toby the Tram Engine (since 1990's), and others. His nicknames were coined by Rudolf Zukor at a school visit by him and Alfred in 1970. *'Miguel Yannatos' - Voice actor, born to Lukas Yannatos and Silvia Rodriguez in Odinburgo in 1977, worked at DNAC from 1987 to 1990. Notable roles include the voice of the Phone Guy in the FNAF games and some child characters. Also is the current CEO of Telepromoters Internacional, S.A.. *'Marzban Shir-Del' - Voice actor and voice director, born in Iran in 1961, moved to Puerto Chango in 1979 due to the Iranian Revolution, worked at Iranies Exiliados en Puerto Chango in addition to DNAC and AFDYA in 1980 to 2009, when they resumed diplomatic ties between Iran and Puerto Chango. *'Jannik Möller' - Voice actor, born in Odinburgo in 1965. *'Zendra Rodrigez '- Voice actor. She was born in Cuba in 1956 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1979. Worked at Cubanos Exiliados en Puerto Chango in addition to DNAC and AFDYA in 1982 to 2015. *'Carlos Martinez' - Voice actor and singer. Born in Odinburgo in 1950. Worked at Asociacion Nacional de Cinematografia film studios from 1969 to 2002. *'Valerie Jannik' - Voice actor, vocal coach, and director, born in Dixas in 1971, worked at DNAC from 1984-1990. *'Mieszko Bartłomiej' - Voice actor and singer, born in Oświęcim, Poland in 1983, moved to Puerto Chango in 1989, worked at Hi-Tech Doblaje y Traducción and Global Dubbing Squad from 2001-2005. *'Delfina África' - Voice actor. She was born in Alcapaz in 1975. Worked at DNAC from 1987 to 1990. *'Soini Yrjänä' - Voice actor. He was born in Finland in 1965 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1968. He worked at DNAC from 1981-1990. *'Víctor Balduino' - Voice actor. He was born in Dixas in 1959, and worked at DNAC from 1975-1990. *'Rosalía Ema' - Voice actor. She was born in Malabo, Equatorial Guinea in 1963 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1969 due to the Reign of Terror of Macías Nguema. She worked at Equatoguineanos Exiliados en Puerto Chango in addition to DNAC from 1971-1985, when Puerto Chango established peaceful relations with Equatorial Guinea. She then continued working at DNAC from 1986-1990. *'Anton Čabarkapa' - Voice actor. He was born in Sovići, Bosnia and Herzegovina in 1986 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1992 due to the Bosnian War. He worked at Bosnios Exiliados en Puerto Chango in addition to AFDYA from 1997-2008. *'Ji-Hu Eun' - Voice actor. He was born in North Korea in 1961 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1965. He worked at Coreanos Exiliados en Puerto Chango in addition to DNAC and AFDYA from 1976-1995. *'Concepción Teófila' - Voice actor. She was born in Figgelmünch in 1970. She worked at DNAC from 1987 to 1990. *'Cristián Claudio' - Voice actor. He was born in Odinburgo in 1962. He worked at DNAC from 1980-1990. *'Matías Natanael' - Voice actor. He was born in Panama in 1980 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1985. He worked at Hi-Tech Doblaje y Traducción and Global Dubbing Squad from 1999-2007. *'Jorge Gastón' - Voice actor. He was born in Alcapaz in 1975. He worked at DNAC from 1988-1990. *'Beatriz Encarnación' - Voice actor. She was born in Malabo, Equatorial Guinea in 1995 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1999. Her first role was in 2013 as Wubbzy in the redub of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy for Puerto Chango 5 and Nickelodeon. *'Pía Cloe' - Voice actor. She was born in Figgelmünch in 1983 and worked at Super Art Translation & Distribution from 1998-2007. *'Mirta Bárbara' - Voice actor. She was born in Spain in 1981 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1993. *'Alejandro Cristián' - Voice actor, singer, ADR editor, and voice director. He was born in Miami, Florida, United States to Cuban parents in 1978 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1985. *'Melquíades López de Lacalle' - Voice actor, ADR editor, and voice director. He was born in Alcapaz in 1963. He worked at DNAC from 1979-1990. *'Xóchitl Auf der Maur' - Voice actor. She was born in Kazoo, Federal District in 1963. She worked at DNAC from 1981-1990. *'Luna Richardson' - Voice actor. She was born in Dixas in 1972. She worked at Studio '84 from 1989-1995. *'Iñaki Eyzaguirre' - Voice actor. He was born in Armendarits, France in 1972 and lived in Quebec, Canada and the Dominican Republic as a kid. He moved to Puerto Chango in 2003. *'Jorge Badillo' - Voice actor. He was born in Alcapaz in 1988. German voice-actors * Sebastian Matas '''- Voice actor. He was born in Chile in 1952 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1971. * '''Rudolf Zukor - Voice actor born in East Germany in 1947 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1964. He worked at DNAC until 1985 and is the narrator of Puerto Chango im Deutsch in 1981-1993. His first role was in a redub of the Japanese tokusatsu Ultraseven and the dub of Liveman and Kamen Rider (Japanese tokusatsu). * Alfonso Rodriguez Sr. '- Voice actor, works in DNAC in 1963-1990 * '''Alfonso Rodriguez Jr. '- a Voice actor, works in DNAC in 1982-1990 * 'Miguel Honecker '- a Voice actor, works in DNAC in 1971-1990 * 'Humberto Gomez '- Voice actor and director, works in SDI Media in 1983-1994. * '''Ji Jeong-Suk - Voice actor, born in North Korea in 1972 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1984. She worked at Coreanos Exiliados en Puerto Chango in addition to DNAC and AFDYA from 1987-1995 and has known Adolfo de la Madrid since she moved to Puerto Chango. * Rubina Matas - Voice actor. She was born in Dixas in 1978. Bilingual voice-actors *'Zan Gomez' - Voice actor and comedian known by his nickname "Princess Boy", born in Miami in 1948, moved to Puerto Chango in 1967. Zan is notable for voicing Irma on the 1987 animated TMNT cartoon, which leads to the "Princess Boy" nickname. He is a crossdresser. *'Pello Koldobika' - Voice actor and puppeteer, born in Basque Country, Spain in 1943, moved to Puerto Chango in 1956. *'Janna Gomez' - Zan Gomez's daughter, born as Chris Gomez (a boy) in 1981 and went transgender in 1995. She is notable for voicing Sidetable Drawer on Pistas Da Azul, Emily on Thomas & Friends, and others. *'Guillermo Ruiz' - A Galilee-born and based musician who also works for this studio. He won a UAPC Lifetime Achievement Award in 2012. *'Darius Chavez' - Voice actor. Born in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, U.S. in 2002, moved to Puerto Chango in 2005. She also works at Supercom. *'Yeong-Suk Jung' - Voice actor. She was born in Seogwipo, South Korea in 1969 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1975. She has been the narrator of Puerto Chango 2 since 1989. *'Yensi Azan' - Voice actor and ADR director. She was born in Dixas in 1955 and worked at DNAC from 1968-1990. *'Carmen De Argüello' - Voice actor. She was born in Ecuador in 1964 and moved to Puerto Chango in 1969. She worked at DNAC from 1982-1990. *'Guillermo Buenvenida' - Voice actor and ADR director. He was born in Alcapaz in 1963 and worked at DNAC from 1978-1990. *'Karl Augsberger' - Voice actor. He was born in Dixas in 1972 and worked at DNAC from 1986-1990. Category:Dubbing studios Category:Puerto Chango Category:Dubbing Category:Studios